The conventional device for separating and dehydrating animal droppings is invented by applicant and has been granted as U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,873, filed on Jan. 5, 1998 with the title "Device for Separating and Dehydrating Droppings". In this patent, the dehydrating device includes a cap which normally closes the opening of the tube so that when the droppings are accumulated to a certain amount and produces a force to the cap from the inside of the cap, the cap will be opened to let the droppings drop into the collecting device. The cap has a weight connected thereto so as to provide a resistant force to the droppings so that the droppings will be further compressed by the pressure against the cap. Nevertheless, the cap is pivotally connected to the upright high position of periphery of the opening of the tube so that once the cap is pivoted by the accumulated droppings, the portion of the droppings will drop from the tube. Applicant is experienced that the cap cannot provide an effective force to compress the droppings in the tube. That is to say, the liquid portion involved in the collected droppings is still more than expected.
The improved door of the present invention has a simple structure and can be easily connected to the tube. The door provides an improved door which provides a larger compressing force to the droppings so that the drawback of the conventional dehydrating device can be resolved.